Explique moi !
by Klaine.ChrisandMe
Summary: Kurt est avec sa tante et pendant ce temps là, Burt reçoit un message Vocal de Blaine qui ne lui était manifestement pas destiné ... Rencontre avec la tante de Kurt qui n'a pas du tout le même caractère que Kurt !
1. Chapter 1

**Explique-moi**

**Author's note: **Ma toute première FanFiction ... j'ai commencé trés léger, j'espère que ça peut vous plaire !Les prochains chapitres devraient être plus long ;)

**Disclaimers**_:_ Blaine et Kurt ne m'appartiennent pas ... Sniff ! ( part s'enfermer dans sa chambre !) Ni Glee !

Message de Burt à Blaine – Biip – :

OK Blaine, c'est moi qui a eu ton message et je dois dire que je suis profondément choqué par tes propos … Franchement je ne te croyais pas comme ça et je ne pensais pas que tu allais te servir de ce que j'ai difficilement expliqué à Kurt pour en suite dire ça !

Je ne croyais pas non-plus qu'avoir un fils homosexuel impliquait des messages de son petit copain sur sa vie sexuelle ! Et même bourré, il faut le penser fortement pour le dire. J'espère que tu n'es pas autant obsédé par le sexe que comme tu as pu le laisser paraître dans ce message.

Écoute-moi bien maintenant, calme tes hormones !

Alors si tu n'arrives pas à aller plus loin avec lui, patiente, ou fais toi aider ! Car Kurt est fragile est je ne laisserais plus personne le brusquer. Entre nous sa tante est bien ton genre et je pense qu'elle pourrait lui donner un point de vue différent sur LA question ! Mais je voudrais quand même qu'à l'avenir, tu fasses attention à ce qu'aucunes choses sur la sexualité de mon fils ne sorte de ta bouche en ma présence ! MERCI

En attendant reste sobre ça évitera des dégâts … Mais juste pour finir quand est-ce que mon fils était bourré ? Remets-toi bien et désolé si je me suis un peu emporté.

**Voilà ... Je veux bien des reviews ... négatives, positives, enfin comme vous voulez, du moment que c'est constructif ! ****2ème chapitre très bientôt ... et je sais le premier est très court !**


	2. Chapter 2

-0-

**Author's note: **Bon voilà Blaine doit maintenant parler à Kurt … Bonne chance pour lui ! Heureusement que tout ce passe bien :)

Le lendemain matin Kurt se réveilla en sursaut, son portable vibrait et le numéro de Blaine s'affichait à l'écran. Kurt pris vite son portable, pourquoi Blaine l'appelait alors qu'il savait qu'il allait bientôt le voir ?

- Kurt ?

- Oui qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ne te fâche surtout pas en rentrant, d'accord ?

- Pourquoi je me fâcherais ?

- Ton père va sans doute te parler du message et de la fois où tu étais amoché...

- Blaine qu'as-tu fais ? Kurt sentit l'inquiétude monter.

- Bon alors si je me souviens, hier, j'ai fait une fête avec tous les Warblers et j'ai un peu bu enfin, l'équivalent de chez Rachel quoi …

- Tu appelles ça « un peu » ?

- Oui, enfin Voilà quoi j'ai bu et j'ai voulu t'appeler et je suis tombé sur ta messagerie, du coup ça ma légèrement énervé, ce que je comprend pas d'ailleurs, alors je l'ai exprimée...

- D'accord mon cœur mais, quel est le rapport avec mon père ?

- Bah en fait ce n'était pas ta messagerie justement ...

- Oh ! Non c'est pas vrai et tu as dit quoi ?

- Bah je m'en souviens que vaguement, écoute là ce sera plus sûr.

- Bon d'accord et c'est tout ?

- Non, enfin si ton père m'a renvoyé un message du coup. Pas des plus compatissant …

- Et bien je crois qu'avec ce message renvoyé de la part de mon père tout cela t'a fait descendre dans la catégorie du « gendre parfait » ! Je plaisante …

- Parce que j'y étais entré ? Demanda Blaine innocemment

- Bah oui bien sûr Sweety !

- Oh c'est trop mignon ! Je t'aime.

- je t'aime aussi.

…

- Et sinon ça s'est bien passé avec ta tante ?

- Oui très bien ! D'ailleurs vous vous entendriez bien, vos caractères se ressemblent, quand toi tu es bourré … mais elle n'a pas besoin d'être bourrée pour être comme ça ! Elle pire que toi.

- Je sais …

- Bah comment ? … Ah oui mon père.

- Ouaip.

- Je pourrais aussi écouter le message de mon père ?

- Oui, Bien sûr.

- Blaine Anderson, tu es mort !

- QUOI ?

- Non je me préparais au cas où ce serait horrible …

- Super.

- En fait Kurt ça fait du bien d'entendre ta voix, tu sais ?

- Ça fait du bien d'entendre la tienne aussi !

- Tu me manques vivement samedi, heu non rien.

- Pourquoi samedi ?

- Non rien ce doit être un automatisme par rapport au lycée, enfin tu sais on se voyait le samedi !

- Ah d'accord !

- Tu veux qu'on se voient pour ton anniversaire ?

- Oui si tu veux, ce sera une bonne occasion pour aller en ville !

- Heumm, Ok après tout ce sera ton anniversaire …

- Oh Blaine, ne t'en fais pas je te promet que cette fois j'essayerais de ne pas rester trop longtemps...

- Kurt... tu sais que tu dis ça à chaque fois.

- Oui c'est vrai mais tu te plains moins quand c'est toi qui admire mon corps sous mes chemises moulantes ! …

- Oh Kurt toi dire ça ? Je suis impressionné !

- Ma tante m'a enseigné quelques trucs …

- Je veux rencontrer ta tante !

- Bah tu l'a rencontrera quand tu viendras à la maison ! Ah ça y est je suis arrivé, bon je dois te laisser...

- Mouaaaah !

- Bisous à toi aussi Blaine ! Dit Kurt en rigolant.

Ouf ! Tout s'était bien passé ! Blaine pouvait être fier de lui, maintenant il allait faire un petit somme, il avait affreusement mal à la tête !

**Voilà, voilà … Je veux toujours bien des reviews **

**Et merci à **** qui m'a écrit ma première review ça fait toujours plaisir, et c'est encourageant :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note :** Bon voilà comme prévu voici le chapitre 3, la tante de Kurt ? Et oui elle est là dans ce chapitre :) J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

Katherine, la tante de Kurt, arriva au moment où son neveu raccrocha... très curieuse, elle alla voir Kurt :

**Disclaimers :** Et patati et patata je sais, ils m'appartiennent pas sniff ! :'( Une bonne nouvelle pour eux ! :D

-0-

Katherine, la tante de Kurt, arriva au moment où son neveu raccrocha... très curieuse, elle alla voir Kurt :

- C'était qui ?

- Blaine, mon ami …

- Ton ami ?

- Oui enfin mon petit ami si tu préfères ! Répondit Kurt en rougissant.

- Ahhhh d'accord, il voulait passer ?

- Non juste prendre de mes nouvelles et m'apprendre qu'il avait malencontreusement envoyé un message à mon père m'étant destiné, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas il rajouta, Et je précise il était bien amoché !

- Ahh je comprend le problème, dit sa tante en faisant cette fameuse grimace (la marque de famille de la famille Hummel sans doute !)

- Ouais comme tu dis … Bon, avant de crier au drame, je vais quand même aller écouter ce message ! Il doit pas être si terrible que ça ...

- Eh attends ! Je viens avec toi ! Je ne pas rater ça.

- D'accord … mais pas de remarque pendant qu'on écoute !

- Oui, oui !

- Bon alors …

… Biiip …

Kurt, tu sais que je t'ai toujours attendu, mais là … je t'attends ! Tu es trop coincé Kurt.

Alors même si je suis patient, je ne peux pas attendre éternellement, j'ai des envies, beucoup d'envie et des besoins aussi ! Tu sais, tu me demandes beaucoup de concentration, dès que je te fais des sous-entendus, tu ne comprends souvent pas ! Je sais que tu es romantique et que tu as eu du mal à apprendre et comprendre ces choses, mais tu ne fais plus beaucoup d'efforts, avant c'était les baisers

qui étaient beaucoup maintenant c'est les … enfin tu vois pas besoin de te faire un dessin, de toute façon je n'ai pas de feuille … ça va faire bientôt 11 mois que l'on est ensemble et on a toujours rien fait … La seule fois où on a failli, c'est quand on était chez Mercedes et encore tu étais très amoché !

Maintenant comment te dire ça clairement sans …

Ton corps m'exites Kurt, j'ai envie de le … , de le … , Puis de le … (Les 3 petits points sont des mots censurés, car trop choquant sortant de la bouche de Blaine … maintenant pour savoir ce qu'il a dit il vous suffit de remplacer les 3 petits points par les verbes en « er » de votre choix ! Attention les arrières pensées nous voilà !)

Enfin c'est un peu choquant mais, tu n'as qu'une seule vie alors profites-en ! Où alors fais vœux de silence, de chasteté, et vas dans monastère !

C'est comme quand tu danses, mais j'ai envie de … je sais pas des fois, rien quand te regardant j'ai envie de t'arracher tes vêtements que tu as soigneusement choisis et ensuite te …

Oh non je deviens trop vulgaire là !

Enfin je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien venir chez moi !

En fait je crois que je suis un peu, tout petit peu, saoul … best boyfriend ever, salut !

...

- Bon eh bien c'est ce qu'on appelle être gai !

- Katherine !

- Oh Kurt ! Je sais que tu es choqué mais avoue que c'était marrant !

- Non … non !

- Au moins il n'a pas tort sur toute la ligne !

- Quoi ? Tu le défend mais ? …

- Kurt, petit choux, tu ne pas nier que tu es très coincé !

- Mais non, enfin, pas tellement, ou un tout petit peu alors !

- Voilà, tu dois réagir.

- A quoi ?

- Tu ne l'a pas écouter ? Tu l'excites, autrement dit, il a envie de toi !

- Oh là, ça devient gênant, tu es bien pire que Blaine !

- Pire ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- C'est Burt qui l'a dit à Blaine …

- Super … j'ai une famille qui parle derrière mon dos maintenant !

- Mais je n'y suis pour rien moi !

- Ouais c'est vrai … Bon et bien revenons à nos moutons !

- Non, non, non … je ne vais quand même pas parler de sexe avec ma tante !

- Bien sûr que si, tu vas le devoir, de toute façon je resterais là jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de parler ! Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

- Oh très bien, finissons-en, tu moi ce que tu as à me dire ...

- Très bien, décoinces-toi ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas vu de manifestations amoureuses chez toi que tu dois faire abstinence. Tu ne pourras pas reculer et quand le moment viendra, tu le sauras alors ne te retiens pas car si tu es en confiance tout se passera bien.

- Super …

- Tu tu tu ! Je n'ai pas fini, en plus ne te plains pas, c'est mieux que ce soit moi qui te parle que ton père ?

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Kurt, regarde-toi, tu es sensible, coincé comme les filles ! Kurt fronça les sourcils, Eh tu ne peux pas me contredire là-dessus, tu sais que c'est vrai ! Alors tu seras mieux conseillé par ta tante homosexuelle, moi, que ton père hétéro.

- Oui si on veut …

- Écoute, être homosexuel ne veut pas dire que ça va être dur, enfin si quand on est seul, mais une fois que l'on a trouvé la bonne personne, tout s'arrange, être 2 est beaucoup plus simple, avec ton compagnon c'est gagné ! Tu vois l'avantage d'être avec une personne de même sexe c'est qu'on se comprend, sur tous les points d'ailleurs, donc on est plus satisfait !Tu comprends ?

- Oui, mais tu essayes de me dire quoi au juste ?

- Bon, ne le prend pas mal mais le message que ton petit ami t'a envoyé … c'est un message de détresse !

- QUOIIIIII ?

- Je t'ai dis ne le prend PAS mal ! Enfin comprend-le, il t'aime énormément, ça s'entend rien qu'à sa voix, il a l'air de tenir à toi énormément aussi, mais il est aussi attiré physiquement par toi, Kurt, et il veut te le prouver comme on le prouve, quand les mots ne suffisent plus … Et à ce moment Kurt on est plus dans un Walt Disney, où la princesse tombe enceinte en embrassant juste le prince … On est dans les choses derrière les décors, alors conduis-toi en homme ?

- Comment ça ?

- Prends la chance quand elle arrive et saute-le..., Kurt ouvrit grand les yeux, pas !

- C'est normal que tu ais fait une pause juste là ? Dois-je comprendre l'expression ou le terme?

- Ah ah ? A toi de voir !Répondit-elle en se mettant à rire.

- Pas très orthodoxe comme phrase...

- Rooh je sais ! Bon déjà as-tu vu "Le secret de Brokeback Mountain" ?

- Euh oui …

- Parfait ! Donc imagine-toi avec Blaine sous la tente !

- Quoi ? Mais c'est horrible ce que tu dis …

- Non parce que vous êtes comme eux, quoique un petit peu, voir beaucoup mon viril qu'eux !

- Ça doit être pris comme un compliment ?

- À toi de voir !

- Breff, réalise tes fantasmes et tout le tralala …

- Merci, j'avais compris.

- Voilà en conclusion, arrête de te poser des questions et fonce !

- D'accord, merci ça m'a fait du bien de parler.

- Je suis là pour ça ! C'était un plaisir, mais … en fait évite d'en parler à ton père ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'ai tout expliqué en 2 heures alors qu'il a mis 1 an avant de réussir à te parler !

- Ah ? D'accord alors …

- Eh ! En y pensant, tu as ce qu'il faut pour te protéger ?

- Mais ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire tout de suite …

- Ouais, je sais merci, c'était pour savoir, le moment venu, faudra demander à ton père ?

- Ok là je suis gêné.

- Crois-moi, tu seras plus gêné quand tu devras déboutonner la chemise de ton petit ami et lui défaire sa ceinture …

- Oh mon dieu ! Arrête, tu es horrible !

- Tu tu tu, je ne fais que t'informer mon cher.

- Bon maintenant tu peux t'en aller ? Je vais appeler Blaine.

- Pour lui donner rendez-vous dans ta cham...

- Vas t'en allez !

- Bon d'accord … Fuuuh … Qu'est ce que tu peux être vieille fille toi alors !

- Ouste j'ai dis !

Voilà comment Kurt appela une deuxième fois Blaine …!

**Bon voilà … Sacré Katherine, elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche ! Je veux toujours bien des reviews ! Mais que va dire Kurt ? Mystère et boule de gomme ! Pour le 4ème chapitre, la petite discussion de Kurt et Blaine (Ils aiment beaucoup s'appeler !) suivit de près de "The" discussion avec Burt, Blaine et bien entendu, Kurt ! :)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde, et oui enfin un nouveau chapitre, ça faisait très longtemps dites-donc, mais le voilà quand même ! Et maintenant j'essayerais d'être plus ponctuelle ... C'est les vacances pour moi, alors j'ai tout mon temps libre pour recopier toutes mes FanFictions !**

Bon alors … Il ne restait plus qu'à appeler Blaine maintenant ! Kurt respira un bon coup … Tout allait bien se passer non ? Après tout, ça devait être passage obligé dans leur couple.

- Biiip - - Biip - - Kurt ?

- Ah Blaine … commença sur un ton hésitant Kurt.

- Oh ! Tu as écouté le message c'est ça ?

- Oui et je dois admettre que je suis quelque peu embarrassé et choqué aussi !

- Désolé, je ne voulais ...Heu … Dit Blaine avec maladresse.

- Blaine pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

- De quoi ? Demanda Blaine avec innocence.

- Tu le sais très bien … le fait d'aller plus loin !

- Oh ça …

- Oui ça ! Dois-je te rappeler que ça a été ton sujet principal dans le message ?

- Non … C'est bon …

- Bon alors pourquoi tu n'est pas venu m'en parler ?

- Et bien au début c'était toi qui ne voulais pas en parler, (Kurt hocha la tête, après tout c'était vrai .) Et puis après je ne voulais pas te brusquer …

- Blaine, j'ai été plus brusqué quand j'ai appris que mon petit ami était trop amoché et s'était trompé de numéro, qui du coup a envoyé un gentil message à mon père, disant que tu voulais coucher avec moi c'est moins embarrassant peut être ? Parce que je préfère parler de sexe avec toi qu'avec mon père ou quiconque d'autre … Finit Kurt dans un souffle.

- J'ai vraiment dit que je voulais couché avec toi ?

- Non pas vraiment ce terme et heureusement pour toi ! Mais vu tous les trucs que tu veux me faire … Et bien je dis que ça revient au même ! Cria presque Kurt.

- Kurt, je suis vraiment désolé, je voulais vraiment pas que la question vienne comme ça et pas autrement … Je sais en plus que tu aimes le romantisme... Et …

- Pour le romantisme c'est raté … Marmonna Kurt.

- Mais Kurt, je sais que tu vas rougir à ce que je vais te dire...

- Vas-y lance toi, au pire tu ne me verras pas … Sourit Kurt qui semblait s'être calmé.

- C'est pour cela que je ne te le dis pas en face … Dit Blaine en rigolant.

- Oui, mais encore ? Rigola d'un air niais Kurt.

- Bon très bien, Blaine souffla, tu sais, je ne coucherais jamais avec toi …

- QUOI ? Cria Kurt.

- Oh doucement, doucement ... S'il te plaît, laisse-moi finir … Non je ne coucherais pas avec toi … Ce terme est vulgaire, il est employé par ceux qui font la chose uniquement pour le sexe … Alors que nous … On s'aime vraiment, et je te ferais l'amour … On fera l'amour tout les deux… Quand on pensera que c'est le bon moment … Finit Blaine.

…

- Tu le penses vraiment ? Demanda Kurt timidement.

- Bien sûr que je le pense, je veux être ta première fois et je veux que tu sois la mienne …

- Blaine, c'est la chose la plus romantique que tu m'aie dite … Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime … Finit Kurt, en pleurant presque.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Dit Blaine, sentant un trop plein d'émotions venir en lui.

- Viens à la maison ! Dit soudain Kurt.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Blaine étonné.

Pour que l'on continue de parler, mais en face cette fois … Et n'arrive pas trop tard.

- Oui, oui, je suis là dans 30 minutes petit cœur !

- Petit cœur ? C'est quoi ce surnom ? Demanda Kurt amusé.

- C'est un surnom qui te va bien... Je trouve …

- Très bien si tu veux … Allez fais vite, mais respecte les limites de vitesses quand même !

- Oui maman ! Répondit Blaine.

- Bon Blaine au lieu de dire des bêtises, maintenant raccroche ! Rigola Kurt.

- Oui, n'ayez crainte, je viens à votre secours mon cher et tendre amour … Pouffa Blaine avant de raccrocher.

- Pff ...

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, plus sérieusement, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire de plus. Mis à part … Que ça n'allait pas être très simple que son père accepte que Blaine vienne à la maison !

**Voilà, voilà ... Ce chapitre était vraiment très court mais comme la suite sera plus longue il fallait que coupe au bon moment ;)**

**J'aime toujours les reviews, cela va de soit.**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera très bientôt et j'espère que celui-ci vous à plu ! :D**

**à Bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ! Me revoilà ... !**

**Bon voilà le dernier chapitre je pense de cet Fanfiction ... Je pense parce que si vous voulez une suite je peux toujours en écrire une mais ça me semble être une fin plutôt bien comme ça :)**

**Je sais ça fait vraiment vraiment vraiment ... (S'endort) Vraiment Longtemps que je n'ai pas posté ! (Ouh pas bien !) Mais voilà j'ai eu une fin d'année chargée ;) Enfin voilà vous savez tout maintenant ...**

**Pour ce chapitre des accents circonflexes ne seront pas au rendez-vous ! :O Puisque figurez-vous que la touche de mo ordinateur prévue à cet effet ne marche plus :( Mais je survie ;)**

**Voilà bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

><p>Son père ! Il devait parler à son père … Bon que l'épreuve commence !<p>

**- Papa ?** Demanda Kurt.

**- Oui ?**

**- Blaine peut venir vite fait à la maison ? Il faut que l'on parle d'un truc** …

**- A tiens, je devais lui parler justement !** Répondit Burt en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Oh … Non papa s'il te plaît …**

**- Tu tu tu, pas de s'il te plaît qui tienne, ce qu'il a dit par message était alarmant !**

**- Je l'ai écouté, il n'est pas si alarmant que ça et puis il était bourré et …**

**- Kurt, tu l'enfonces plus qu'il ne l'est déjà là !** Souffla Burt.

Heureusement (ou pas ! ), Blaine décida à ce moment de pointer le bout de son nez.

**- Hey Kurt !** Dit Blaine en voulant embrasser Kurt, puis il vit Burt dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**- Oups ...** Fit-il en se reculant.

**- Blaine, Kurt, nous devons parler... !**

**- Oh non …** Dit Blaine en cachant son visage avec ses mains.

**- Allez viens … De toute façon il ne nous lâchera pas tant que l'on ne se sera pas expliqué...** Souffla Kurt.

Kurt prit Blaine par la main et ils allèrent tout deux sur le canapé où en face, se trouvait Burt, déjà assis, prêt à parler.

**- Bon déjà Kurt, je voudrais que tu m'expliques, pourquoi tu éprouves de la gène envers Blaine … ?** Commença Burt.

**- Quoi ? Mais quelle gène ?** Intervint Blaine.

**- Blaine, je pose les questions, d'accord ?**

**- Oui, oui …** Acquiesça Blaine.

**- Bon alors Kurt ?** Reprit Burt en regardant Kurt.

**- Mais papa, je n'ai pas de gêne envers Blaine, et puis même si c'était le cas je ne te le dirais pas !** Répondit Kurt, qui ne semblait pas vraiment content.

**- Ok … Bon maintenant Blaine, peux-tu soigner tes problèmes d'alcool ?** Demanda Burt.

**- Mais .. Mais je n'ai pas de problèmes d'alcool, Kurt dis lui que c'est pas vrai ?** Répondit Blaine en lançant un regard suppliant à Kurt.

Avec la minute de réflexion de Kurt, Blaine s'attendait au pire..

**- Bah non … Mais … Quand tu es alcoolisé tu dois quand même que tu penses un peu trop à assouvir tes petits besoins personnels ...et ne fais pas ta tête étonnée ! Continua Kurt en voyant la tête de Blaine, Rappelle toi quand après la fête des vacances tu avais voulu m.. ,**Kurt s'arrêta tout un coup car il se rendit compte que son père était bien présent et qu'il ne fallait mieux pas s'étendre sur ce sujet de soirée ou il n'y remettrait plus les pieds et encore moins avec Blaine ..

**- Enfin tu comprends … Blaine réponds ?** Demanda Kurt en passant sa main devant les yeux de son petit copain pétrifié.

**- Je peux pas …** Dit Blaine se pinçant les lèvres en regardant Burt qui semblait avoir des yeux de plus en plus ronds, car oui il devait avoir eu la mauvaise idée d'essayer d'imaginer ce que Blaine avait bien pu faire à son fils …

**- Comment ça tu peux pas ?** Demanda Kurt étonné.

**- Bah ton père, il veut pas …** Dit doucement Blaine.

**- Papa qu'est ce que tu veux pas ?** Souffla Kurt en regardant son père.

**- Et bien … Tu … enfin … Le message qu'il t'a envoyé ! Il parlait de te faire tout … ça ! Et bon je ne tiens pas forcement à savoir toutes vos embrassades qui dérapent …** Répondit Burt

**- Mais il n'a fait que m'embrasser ! Ce soir-là …**

**- Parce qu'il y a en a eu d'autres, pire ?** S'exclama Burt.

**- Hein ? Quoi ...mais …** Bafouilla Blaine.

**- Alors papa, si tu veux tout savoir, tous ces soirs là … C'était juste plus passionné que d'habitude …** Commença Kurt qui s'arrêta en repensant à la soirée qu'il avait passé en compagnie de son petit ami, qui d'ailleurs se tenait à côté de lui bien droit sans rien dire …

**- Voilà c'est ça !** S'écria soudain Blaine, semblant approuver ce que venait de dire Kurt.

**- Fffff … Bon écoutez les jeunes, laissez tomber vos explications, j'ai eu votre âge … J'aimerais juste que vous soyez sur de vous et que vous vous protégiez quand vous serez prêts...** Dit Burt sérieusement.

Blaine hocha la tête.

**- Papa c'est bon j'ai les brochures …**

**- Tiens d'ailleurs tu n'es pas venu m'en parler...**

**- Mais tu voulais que je te demande quoi ?** Demanda Kurt.

**- Et bien je ne sais pas, si tu avais des questions, si tu avais compris...** Reprit Burt.

**- Papa, je ne suis plus un bébé ! Et bien sur que j'ai compris ! Pensais-tu vraiment que j'allais venir tranquillement te voir pour te dire « Hey papa ! Comment ça va ? Tiens j'ai envie de te raconter ce que l'on a fait avec Blaine dans ma chambre ! Et puis oh j'oubliais nous avons également regardé Brokeback Mountain ! C'était vraiment … »** S'écria Kurt, qui semblait avoir les nerfs qui lâchent.

**- Kurt, s'il te plaît je crois que ton père a compris là …** Dit gentiment Blaine, en désignant Burt qui tentait de garder son impassibilité face à son fils.

**- Kurt, pas besoin d'avoir une réaction extrême comme ça ! Je veux juste te soutenir …** Dit doucement Burt.

**- Peut être …**, voyant les regards de Burt et Blaine,** Bon ok je me suis emporté ! Désolé papa**, Kurt sourit à son père, **Je crois que je suis fatigué, je monte … Blaine tu viens ?**

Voyant que Blaine restait assis, il se dirigea tout seul vers les escaliers.

Blaine attendit un peu avant de parler.

**- Euhm Burt je voulais vous dire merci.**

**- Et pourquoi donc ?**

**- Bah … Bon je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment une conversation que j'aurais aimé avoir avec mon père, mais j'aime savoir que quelqu'un au moins se préoccupe de ce que je fais... Et puis Kurt est protégé comme ça et c'est une bonne chose ..** Sourit Blaine.

**- Blaine, tu sais que je suis fière que mon fils t'ai trouvé ?** Blaine Rougit,** Tu sais, j'avais dit ça sur un coup de tête … Si tu veux parler tu peux venir me voir**, Rit Burt.

**- Ahh … D'accord, je peux monter ?**

**- Ouais, vas-y souviens-toi …**

**- La porte je sais**, sourit Blaine avant de se rendre là-haut.

En arrivant, il passa doucement sa tête dans la chambre de Kurt.

Kurt était allongé sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans l'écharpe de Blaine.

**- Oh Kurt …** dit Blaine en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

Kurt ne dit rien et vint poser sa tête sur les genoux de Blaine.

**- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être jugé à chaque fois que je fais quelque chose ?** Marmonna Kurt.

**- Mais on ne te juge pas ! Et on t'aime...** Répondit Blaine en embrassant la joue de Kurt.

**- Moi de toute façon je t'aime beaucoup, beaucoup...** sourit Kurt.

**- Ah beaucoup donc**, répondit Blaine avec un grand sourire.

**- Tu crois que mon père serait d'accord que je parte loin avec toi ?** Dit Kurt en se relevant soudain avec un petit sourire malicieux.

**- Et bien je doute fort qu'il soit d'accord, mais je ne serais pas contre de t'avoir juste pour moi !** Rit Blaine.

**- Mais je suis déjà juste pour toi !** Continua Kurt.

**- Hum intéressant ..** Sourit Blaine en embrassant Kurt.

Après quelques minutes de « durs » combats Blaine se releva.

**- Mais dis-moi, où est parti mon bébé pingouin ?** Rit Blaine.

**- Hum … Il est reparti ****sur sur sa banquise, il fait trop chaud ici !** Sourit Kurt.

**- Très bonne réponse**, Souffla Blaine.

…

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

**- Kurt ! Tu sais très bien que la porte doit r… Hum tu sais ton père te tuerais s'il te voyait comme ça , sur … Baline, Blair ?** Sourit Katherine.

Kurt sursauta et se décala de son petit ami, rougissant.

**Blaine, il s'appelle Blaine !** Dit Kurt.

**Euh bonjour …** Dit Blaine très gêné.

**Tu ne fais pas les présentations ?** Demanda la tante de Kurt.

**Tante Katherine voici Blaine et Blaine voici ma tante !**

**Oh il est trop mignon ! Kurt tu as de très bons goûts en matière d'homme !** Sourit Katherine.

**Je sais, je sais …** Rit nerveusement Kurt.

**Bon allez je m'incruste ! Et puis je vous aime bien tous les deux !** Continua Katherine.

Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent et soufflèrent … ça allait être long.

De son côté Katherine était contente ! Bien sûr qu'elle voulait les embêter ! Et puis c'était mieux qu'elle fasse descendre le surplus d'amour de cette pièce, Burt criserait s'il voyait ça...

Allez, elle les laissera dans une heure, quand même elle n'était pas sadique ! Quoique ...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Alors verdict ? :D<strong>

**... à bientôt tout le monde !**


End file.
